ABC of YunJae's Family
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: A for Accecoris! B for Baby! Meski sudah tidak perlu mengurus tangisnya di malam hari, mengganti popoknya tiap beberapa kali, namun bagi Jaejoong bayi memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Dia rindu manusia kecil yang belum bisa apa-apa tanpanya itu.
1. A for Accecoris!

Title: ABC of YunJae's Family

Chara: Jung Yunho as Appa, Jung(?) Jaejoong as Umma, Jung Changmin as son, Jung Cherry as daughter

Episode: 1 - A- Accecoris (That's Why Jaejoong Becomes Umma)

.

.

.

"Ini di sini…" satu kucir kecil di samping kepala.

"Ini di sini…" satu jepit boneka di dekat poni.

CRING

"Perlu kalung nggak, O_ppa_?" Cherry mengangkat kalung berbandul kepala panda, menunjukannya pada Changmin yang sejak tadi diam focus menatap laptop.

"Ah, ya… terserah…" Changmin menyahut tanpa menatap sang adik. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat di laptopnya bukanlah hal serius, namun butuh konsentrasi tinggi. Changmin harus menentukan keputusan untuk membeli gantungan kunci berbentuk hamburger itu atau tidak, dengan perbandingan diskon yang tertera. Jaejoong, sang Umma, mengajarinya untuk mempertimbangkan harga sebelum membeli, apalagi jika ada diskon.

"Baiklah!" sahut Cherry senang. Dipasangkannya kalung mungil tersebut di leher kakak satu-satunya itu. Setelah menyelesaikan apa yang disukainya, dia mengambil ponsel dan mengabadikan tampilan kakaknya yang melebihi keimutan patung Liberty itu.

"Yosh, Cherry pergi dulu. Makasih, ya, _Oppa_!" Cherry menepuk pundak Changmin pelan lalu segera beranjak.

"Ya, ya~" Changmin melambai asal, masih dengan mata terfokus pada laptop. Selama beberapa saat dia masih terdiam dalam posisinya, sampai merasakan rambutnya sedikit sakit karena tertarik. Barulah saat itu dia mengambil cermin dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Shock.

"_YA_! JUNG CHERRY—" Changmin berteriak histeris, hendak mengejar adiknya sampai dia mendapati teriakan yang dibarengi nada yang lebih tinggi dari suaranya.

"JUNG CHERRY, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ASESORIS _UMMA_?!"

Teriakan sang _Umma_, yang seolah kehilangan benda berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

End of chap 1 :p

.

Roger! Ini adalah FamilyFict...

There's just one OC here, but definitely this is dedicated for my RP family: Appa, Umma and my Hyung... (i was forced to call him 'Oppa' here)

Don't blame me for my existence...

For the next chapter, there's more of words and YunJae, so prepare ur self~ :p

end of word... review? :3


	2. B for Baby!

Title: ABC of YunJae's Family

Chara: Jung Yunho as Appa, Jung(?) Jaejoong as Umma, Jung Changmin as son, Jung Cherry as daughter

Episode: 2 - B- Baby! (Just the Cuteness)

.

.

.

"Cherry-ah, bereskan puzzle-mu!" Jaejoong berteriak dari ruang keluarga.

"Baik~" Cherry menyahut dari kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dan muncullah gadis SMA itu. Segera dia bergerak sebelum Jaejoong mengomel lebih jauh. Dari wajah Umma-nya, Cherry bisa mengatakan kalau Jaejoong sedang lelah.

"Changmin-ah, laptopmu jangan diletakan di sini! Berbahaya." Dia berseru tanpa menatap Changmin yang sedang lewat di ruangan itu. Bergegas tangannya menyingkirkan laptop anak sulungnya ke tempat yang aman, bukannya di sofa yang riskan di duduki semua orang.

"Ah, iya,_ mian_." Ucap Changmin, dengan ekspresi tak bersalah, dan justru mengunyah permen karet dengan santainya.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Saat anak-anaknya masih kecil, dialah yang harus membereskan rumah seorang diri sebelum Yunho pulang. Dan kini, yah, memang dia tidak sendiri lagi untuk membereskan semuanya, tapi ada rasa yang berbeda dengan waktu dulu.

"_Umma_ di kamar, jangan ganggu dulu, _ne_?" ucap Jaejoong kepada dua anaknya, dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Meninggalkan Changmin dan Cherry yang saling bertatapan.

Di kamar, Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Merasakan lembut dan empuknya kasur. Tangannya bergerak meraih bantal, dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Aah, ada aroma Yunho yang tertinggal.

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal.

Tok tok

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit terkejut oleh ketukan yang tiba-tiba. Pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, menampakan figure sang suami yang masih dalam balutan jas kantor.

Melihat kedatan Yunho, Jaejoong merasa kepalanya lebih ringan. Dia tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya di ranjang.

"Kata anak-anak, kau lelah, eh?" Yunho mengambil duduk di samping ranjang. Tangannya bergerak memijat ringan pundak sang istri.

"Sedikit." Jaejoong menyahut, masih dalam senyum. Dia senang saat Yunho memanjakannya seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya lembut. "Kau bisa membagi bebanmu padaku."

Jaejoong terdiam, menatap Yunho beberapa saat kemudian menghela napas sembari menutup matanya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang pelan, namun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana ya… hanya saja, aku merindukan kelucuan mereka saat bayi."

Yunho tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan sang istri. "Maksudmu, mereka sudah tidak lucu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong tegas. "Yang mereka lakukan sekarang justru mengusiliku."

"Itu tanda mereka sayang padamu, _Baby_." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong, sebelum beranjak untuk melepas seragam kantornya.

Jaejoong terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Yunho sebelum kembali berucap,

"Tapi aku rindu kelucuan bayi,"

Yunho yang mendengar itu tersenyum. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Kau mau bayi lagi, eh?" dengan senyum dan tatapan khas, Yunho berbicara pada Jaejoong. Lengan kekarnya membalikan tubuh sang istri menghadapanya, yang kini sudah berada di atas Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat…"

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Jaejoong tidak sempat mencerna perkataan Yunho saat sebuah tangan bergerak mengangkat bajunya.

"YAAAH! TUTUP MATAMU!" meski dengan nada tinggi, Changmin berbisik. Dengan buru-buru dia menutup mata adiknya.

"Eh? Eh?" Cherry gelagapan, bingung saat tangan Changmin menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sudah, ayo!" Changmin menggilir Cherry menjauhi kamar orangtuanya, sebelum sesuatu yang aneh terdengar di telinga kedua anak Jung itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Cherry berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Changmin, namun masih ditahan erat oleh kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, urusan orang tua." Sahut Changmin cepat. Dalam hati dia merutuki ayahnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Yunho lupa kalau Changmin dan Cherry mengikutinya sampai depan kamar tadi? Dan lepas kendali, oh, ayolah!

"Payah! Bahkan aku tidak diperbolehkan 'menyentuh' pacarku sendiri. Dasar _Appa_…"

"Eh, apa? _Oppa_ bilang apa?" Tanya Cherry, masih dengan amat ditutup.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Changmin. Dengan begini artinya mereka berdua harus memesan makan untuk makan malam, karena Umma-nya akan 'sibuk' sementara waktu.

Changmin menghela napas.

Biarlah, Umma santai dan bersenang-senang sesekali.

.

.

.

End of ch 2 :3

And it has more YunJae! X3 hehe, walaupun rencana awal maunya ratingnya K aja, sepertinya nggak cukup. Naikin dikit, ya?

Thanks for these beloved person:

yunjae style, Milia Schiver, manize83, yunHolic, NaraYuuki, Jung Changmin, guest

and... YOU!

(maaf yg belum tersebutkan, komentar kalian belum muncul di ffn, tapi sudah kubaca^^)

More of love, would u mind to drop a comment?

next chapter is coming with issue!


End file.
